Alpha Trion
Alpha Trion (アルファトライオン, Arufa Toraion), is a fictional character and ally from the DC series. He is one of the oldest living Transformers, and with that age comes a nuanced understanding of his race and their place within the universe. He has found a comfortable role in serving as advisor to other Transformers. Though not taking part in the battles of the Great War, he is firmly on the side of the Autobots, serving as a mentor and guide, especially to Optimus Prime and Elita-1. In his older years, he is "The Archivist of Iacon," head overseer of the planet's Hall of Records, a place where all the information on the planet's history was stored, locked away...and promptly forgotten. It was a fitting position, as Alpha Trion himself had been placed there by Sentinel Prime to be forgotten as a relic of history...but the elderly Autobot was more than he appeared. He was truly one of the ancient and powerful beings, Alpha Trion dates from the days of Cybertron's birth. In his youth, he was a first-generation child of Primus, he is a member of the Ancients, Transformers who helped lead the enslaved Cybertronians in their rebellion against their cruel masters, the Quintessons, and the secret, forgotten guardian of two powerful artifacts: the oracular Covenant of Primus and the reality-bending Quill. Granted with infalliable recall and a direct connection to the Spark of Primus, Trion's years of experience and wisdom means that he's calm and unflappable in even the most dire of crises. As a result, he was instrumental in first establishing Cybertron as an independent planet. Something of a mentor and guide to a young monitor named Orion Pax, Alpha Trion knew that his young friend would one day become the legendary Prime. Alpha Trion would eventually set him on the path to this noble heritage, and in the process forged him into a Cybertronian warrior worthy of leading the fledgling Autobot movement. He is an enigmatic old robot, though he is known to be the guardian of Vector Sigma and the custodian of its circuit key. His sage-like manner paints him in almost a mystic tone, and possible connections between Alpha Trion, Primus, and the history of Cybertron itself have boosted him into legendary status. "Respect your elders." :—Alpha Trion. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Corey Burton (English), Kinryū Arimoto (Japanese), Tom Deininger (German), Not Known (Italian), Chen Chun (Chinese), Sang-hyeon Eom (Korean), Tero Koponen (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Alejandro Villeli (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Alpha_Trion_1960345_d837a2_c.png|Alpha Trion's Jet Mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Alpha Trion Transformers Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Allies Category:DC Universe Characters